Desktop sharing, application sharing and document sharing in web conferences are common functions of a web conference system. By means of these functions, the presenter and the participants can directly and instantaneously interact with each other. Typically the presenter shares and conveys the content of presentation via a web conference server, and the participants view the content shared and conveyed by the presenter from screenshots presented on screens nearby.
The content conveyed by the presenter is usually presented to the participants in the form of screenshots or images. However, the existing web conference software or website does not provide the participants with the function of obtaining the content of the screenshots. Often, the participants are not able to copy, save and perform other operations to the content of the shared screenshots, when they are interested in and want to get the content. The screenshot is updated all times through the presentation. In this case, the participant gets the content conveyed by the presenter via copy or email, or captures the screenshot and then manually writes down the desired content, or obtains the desired content by identifying the captured screenshot (such as by means of optical character recognition (OCR), etc.).
However, the above methods often include a lot of redundant work and inconvenience to the participants (hereinafter referred to as “users”) of the web conference, reduces instantaneity and efficiency of the participation, and significantly affects participation experience of the participants.